


Anger Issues [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Guns of Navarone (1961)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea, Mallory, Miller. Their violence is often dispassionate. Their anger is seldom violent. (This follows book, rather than movie, canon. In other words, Dusty Miller is American, Keith Mallory is from New Zealand, and Andrea Stavros is from Greece.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Issues [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anger issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874) by [Giglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/clhn)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/anger-issues) | 3.1 MB | 04:33


End file.
